To many minnows
by Shineleaf
Summary: "ONE SHINE, ONE DULL. TOGETHER THEY STOP THE THREAT" A new prophecy has arose, and Shinekit is caught right in the middle of it. Her best friend is certain that the prophecy is nothing, and he will protect her. But will the young kits love survive the heavy weight of Riverclan? Or will Shinekit switch to a different clan and change the prophecy as a whole?
1. Chapter 1- The prophecy

Riverclan

Leader: Hailstar- Light brown tom with light gray flecks

Deputy: Giantleap- Muscular black tom that lives up to his name

Medicine cat: Waterweb- Pure black tom

Warriors:

Fawnear- Light brown she-cat with pure white paws, ears and tail tip Apprentice Lakepaw

Waterripple- Blue-gray senior tom with unusual dark brown stripes

Barkstrip- Dark brown senior tabby tom

Singingbird- Pure light gray she-cat(Currently best hunter) Apprentice Clawpaw

Quailreed- Elderly gray tabby tom

Duckfoot- Young light ginger tabby tom with white paws and belly(Currently best tracker)

Ragingstorm- Fierce black-gray tabby she-cat(Currently best fighter)Apprentice Hereinpaw

Swanfeather- Young pure white she-cat

Apprentices:

Clawpaw- Nice pure gray she-cat

Lakepaw- Blue-gray tabby tom (Eldest apprentice)

Hereinpaw- Dark brown tabby tom

Elders:

Inklove- Sweet pure black she-cat with gray flecked muzzle

Queens:

Marshpool- Murky brown tabby she-cat(expecting)

Brokenrock- Pure Light gray she-cat with a scar the shape of lightening down her left flank

(Mother to Poolkit- light gray tom Minnowkit- dark gray she-cat Duskkit- Dull brown tabby tom)

PROLOG/CHAPTER ONE

An almost transparent cat padded through the shallows of a water-filled cave, leaving glitter behind him. The water began to drop until he was on land, shaking his pelt of shimmering stars and water. "I have come! Tell me Midnight, of what I need to know!" His old, raspy voice called into the cave, echoing back to him. He thought; _it's so cold in here, and so lonely. Why would anything live down here? _Heartbeats later, a huge shape loomed out of the darkness. "It me you seek, old warrior." Said the ever closing in monster, it soon came out, and was a badger! A huge, female badger. The cats swallowed and waited. "One shine, one dull. Together must be for threat to die." Midnight boomed in a low-pitched voice. The cat nodded and vanished, having not enough form to fade out.

Marshpool was about to leap on the baby mouse nibbling on an acorn... Just a little bit closer-_Snap! _A twig cracked under some cats paws and the mouse vanished. Marshpool hissed in fury and spun around to see the form of a starry cat! "Marshpool, you need to know something." She nodded warily and sat to listen to the elderly cat, taking note she was being talked to by a Starclan Warrior! He repeated the prophecy Midnight the badger had said, and vanished. Marshpool woke up to her warm, feather-lined nest of reed and darted out of the nursery, and straight to her leaders den.

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading! Reviewing helps a tun, and I really need names of cats from other clans. Think of names for cats living seasons upon seasons after The Last Hope. Name, appearance, personality and clan. WARRIORS BELONGS TO ERIN HUNTER ONLY AND I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE BOOKS! Happy hunting! ❤️Shineleaf**


	2. Chapter 2 Him and the camp

Chapter summary- Shinekit sees the Riverclan camp, and maybe falls in love?...

Chapter One:

Shinekit groaned and rolled over-of corse onto another cat, since this new place was so crowded. "Get off!" A petite voice shrieked. "Sorry." I mumbled. I rolled back over- onto to I only cat I know. My mother. "Really Shinekit, how about you get..." She got a thoughtful voice. "Duskkit to bring you outside. He's a bit older, so I think he can manage you." She said in a tired voice, and resumed her peaceful slumber. Shinekit opened her eyes for the first time to see how to get out- Wow! The nursery was _huge!_

Their were cats everywhere. Uncountable kits, and two big shapes. One must be my mom... Shinekit thought. "Wanna see the camp?" A squeaky, but deeper that her voice asked. Shinekit whipped around and saw a dull brown tabby standing on the soft moss and feather only inches away. "Sh-sure!" Shinekit said shyly.

She squeezed after Duskkit and nearly squeezed back in. The camp was huge! She noted it was colder out here than in the nursery, while she gaped at the camp. the nursery was at the far end of the camp, and a small hole in the ground a few fox-lengths away gave off a powerful sent of something she didn't know. Herbs? Beside it was a huge den incised with reeds and bracken. The center of the camp had a huge rock in the middle with a hole in the ground leading under it. The other side of the nursery was a big hole. A badger set? she wondered.

But nothing compared to the den beside that. That was your definition of big. It was the biggest den ever! It was like the small one, incased with reeds and bracken, only bigger. Turning around, she saw the nursery was like the big den but a bit smaller, and mostly reeds." I know, it's huge." Duskkit said beside her and he made her jump. She had almost forgotten he was there! " umm... yeah. I was wondering what each den was for." She said shyly, and both kits sat down with their tails over their paws. "The funny-smelling one is the medicine cats den, small one beside us is elders den, small den beside medicine cats den is the Apprentices den and the big one is the warriors den. The middle den is the leaders." he said soothingly, probebly sincing how tense Shinekit was.

Shinekit was nearly lost in his perfect, kind voice. Only her mothers call snapped her back into focus. Duskkit padded toward the nursery, waved his tail for Shinekit to follow and disappeared. Shinekit shook her head to clear it, but one thought stayed. Why is his voice so enchanting? She asked herself. Squeezing back into the warm, musty nursery she curled up by her mother and let her tail fall over her nose. One thought stayed in her mind as she drifted off into sleep. _Do I love him?_

**Authers note:**

**PLEASE remember to R&R. Please send in cats for the other clans! I choose cats for Riverclan. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY PART OF THE SERIES. ALL THAT JAZZ BELONGS TO ERIN HUNTER AND ERIN HUNTER ALONE. Happ hunting! ❤️Shineleaf**


	3. Chapter 3- Exploration turns to disaster

**Sorry guys but I'm stopping chapter summaries. I think it gives to much away and I want to you to be shocked at what happens! Whats your opinion?**

Shinekit yawned and opened her eyes. It had been 5 moons since she had seen the camp for the first time, and not much had happened. Fawnear had moved into the nursery, belly swollen with Duckfoots kits. The warm, musty air was just to much for Shinekit and she had to step outside. Cats has been avoiding her like she was a monster, not much.

As the reeds shook around her, she began to make out sounds. Quailreed was eating a small guppy, with the rest of the catch on his left flank. The Riverclan cats had learned a short while ago that by chasing a guppy pack into a small mud pit and closing it off made an easy meal, and one was just enough for a sick cat that didn't want to eat much. "Hi Quailreed, may I have some of your catch for the other kits and queens?" She asked, because she wanted to sound useful. The cold air was heavy with rain as he nodded and gave her some fish, quickly returning to his meal.

After Shinekit had dropped the fish off, she slipped out of the nursery again and nearly crashed into Poolkit. "What's the rush?" She asked curtly. "Sorry! I-I was just on my way to help make a coltsfoot poultice for Inklove!" Poolkit squeaked and shot out of the nursery. It was as clear as water that he was going to be the next medicine cat. "Your up early." Said a deep voice behind her. Whipping around fiercely, she saw the cat she already knew was their; Duskkit. "Invader-ATTACK!" She screeched in her most convincing battle call. With that, the silver speckled she-cat charged at him, just barley bowling him over.

She tried to keep the dull tom-kit pinned down, but she wasn't strong enough. Duskkit easily pushed her off, and shot a gentle paw out to catch her right leg. She fell over and caught his neck in time to bring him down with her, and they wrestled like a tornado out of the nursery into the cold camp.

"Stop that at once!" mewed a stern voice. Shinekit broke away from her fight to see Marshpool looming over her. "Your ceremony is tomorrow, and you're acting like its in five more moons." she said decisively. Tail down and ears folded back, Shinekit followed her mother back to the nursery while Duskkit sat outside with sad, longing eyes. "Mom! It's getting cold and I want to make the best of the warmer weather until leaf fall ends!" She wailed and sat promptly down on the soft moss.

"You will stay here for today and get some rest for your first day as an apprentice tomorrow!" Her mother growled and slid out of the nursery. Mouse-dung! All of today is lost! Shinekit thought. Wait... She could escape with a bit of help from Duskkit. She waited inside the warm, milky nursery until Duskkit squeezed himself back through. She scampered over to him and, completely forgetting their fight, and told him the plan.

"This is crazy. Just to get a bit of air, Shinekit!" Duskkit mumbled as they waited for the cat guarding the camp to pass. Waterripple didn't even notice the two kits slipped passed him. Heading for the stream, the Duskkit leaped across the stream that cut through the right part of the Riverclan camp with a huge effort. Shinekit glanced hesitantly at the rushing water below before leaping across. She just missed the land and splashed into the freezing water.

She shut her eyes. It was colder than the frosty air she was just breathing. She could just make out Duskkit screeching for help as the snow run off swallowed her up and thrashed her around. Churning her paws, she struggled to get a grip on anything, anything to save her fragile life. When her silver head popped up for a heartbeat, she screamed at the top of her tiny lungs "Help!" And heard no reply.

Then she was under again, the exertion taking its toll. Something crashed into her side and the darkness on the edges of her vision threatening to engulf her. Then, she was under the surface again, gulping in crisp, cold air. Suddenly, she was being swept through much colder, faster water.

_The rapids! _She thought and flailed harder. Rocks smashed into her sides as she was swept down the river. Water was flooding into her ears. Suddenly, the river turned left sharply and a stone smashes her right back foot. Silently screeching in pain, she was harshly swept along. Then, something was under her paws! She gripped it with her tiny claws and hauled herself on with the last scrap of energy she had left. Her head broke the surface and she flopped onto her flank, lungs filling with beautiful, clean air.

Shinekit raised her exhausted head to see she was on a peace of driftwood, pounding down the river. She was so cold it was crazy, and when the water touched her it felt somehow warmer than the air around her. 'CRASH!'. The driftwood smashed into a boulder and shattered. She was thrown into the swirling mass of water again, screeching for help. That was a bad mistake, she had barley enough air left to churn her paws with, and to her relief she broke the surface a heartbeat later to take a much needed gulp of air.

A small rock sliced her pelt as she was swept down river, making a small but piercingly painful scratch. Crash, smash, quick air, down again Shinekit thought as she was pummeled on and on. She had long folded her ears back, but it was to exhausting to do and she let the river water flood through them again. Then, there was an enormous pain in her left temple and she was greeted with warm, peaceful darkness.

**Authors note:**

**Im still excepting names! Especially Thunderclan ones *Wink wink*. Sorry this chapter was so intense, but that's my story! Remember name, clan, appearance and personality. Remember to R&R (Review and request)! I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE WARRIOR SERIES, THATS ERIN HUNTERS JAZZ. Happy hunting! ❤️Shineleaf **


	4. Chapter 4- Where am I?

**Sorry for not updating! My story was deleted TWICE out of the blue! Aw dang, now I'm stuck writing names again! This chapter will be short, because of Thunderclan cats being introduced.**

Thunderclan:

Leader: Cresintstar- Light gray spotted she-cat

Deputy: Fuzztail- Light brown tom with a fuzzy tail

Medicine cat: Hollowtree- Dark brown tabby tom with streaks from his head to tail, Apprentice Billowpaw

Warriors:

Grassstalk- Light brown tabby she-cat, Apprentice Amberpaw

Aquafur- Senior Gray blue tabby tom

Cottonstorm- Very light gray tabby tom

Flowerpetal- Fluffy light gray she-cat with grayish yellow flecks

Dusklight- Light brown she-cat

Rockdip- Muscular rock-gray tabby tom, Apprentice Stormpaw

Pineprickle- Spiky furred chocolate colored tom

Apprentices:

Billowpaw- Dark gray tabby tom

Amberpaw- Light orange she-cat

Stormpaw- Rugged dark, almost black tom

Elders:

Leafrain- Dark gray she-cat with gray flecks of age

Queens:

Voletail- Chocolate brown tabby she-cat, nursing Rockdip's kits(Willowkit- Light brownish gray she-cat, Pheasantkit- Dark red and brown tom, and Pricklekit- Spiky furred dark gray tom)

Chapter four:

"Is she ok? Let's bring her back." Meowed a petite she-cats voice.

A much rougher voice of a tom mewed "Wait. Let me see if shes okay to move." Shinekit felt a tiny gust of air on her neck and knew the cats were sniffing her. She felt like throwing up the whole lake, but refused to do it on the two cats if they would help her. She also wouldn't open her eyes, because the smells around her held tree-sent, and not Riverlclans smell.

Shinekit felt sharp teeth grab her scruff and haul her up. Daring to breath, she mewled in barley a whisper "Are you going to help me?"

"Thank Starlcan she's not dead!" Yowled the she-cat, and Shinekit heard a rough landing from a jump.

"We'll help you, little one. Your in safe hands now." Soothed the she-cat, and Shinekit relaxed. The tom holding her grunted his response around her and continued walking. Shinekit was very cold, and still quite wet. Would they warm her up?

Soon Shinekit felt the ground turn down and brushed pass some brambles. _Where am I? _She wondered warily. Yowls of surprise and questions pelted her from every side and she firmed her shut eyes to the horror of not being able to answer them. Suddenly she felt soft but prickly moss under her, and her companions leave with a final word.

"Take care."

"It's ok, little scrap. You won't be hurt anymore." Meowed a different toms voice. That reminded Shinekit of the immense pain from every limb in her body, Mewling her protest, she tried to get away from the new voices. She liked the she-cats one, soft and soothing. Finally opening her eyes, she gasped. Everything was tan! The walls, ceiling and floor except for dips on some parts and small nests of moss and bracken.

Then a shadow loomed over and and she squeaked in terror, pulling her head down and crossing her paws over it.

The same toms voice gave a _Merrow! _of laughter. "It's ok, I won't hurt you." the tom soothed and spread something mushy onto her pelt that stung at first like a viper, making her squeal. Then it soothed her pain and she relaxed. She opened her eyes again and stared up at a tall tom that seemed to be made of wood. _Is he really made of wood? _she wondered.

The memo must have slipped through and the tom laughed deeply again.

"No no little one I'm still a cat." he chuckled and sat down with his tail curled around his paws. "Tell me everything." He demanded gently. So then she did, from the moment she woke up to now.

"That's quite a tragic adventure. It sounds like not many cats are very friendly there." he murmured. "Quite true! Only Duskkit. Everyone else looks down at us and scampers away like Im an abomination!" She wailed. She flashed back to the time that Barkstrip was whispering to Singingbird, and Shinekit padded up. They stopped whispering quick and looked down at her warily. (Remember her mother being mean? That was just a hint of what goes on)

"Well kit, it sounds like your from Riverclan, and not the one I know." the tom said. He padded to one of the dips in the ground that smelled strong and disasapeared. The moss around Shinekit was warming her up and she was feeling drowsy when he reappeared with an orange flower that looked to be dried out, and shook a small black seed out of it.

He nodded to the seed and Shinekit lapped it up, crunching it before swallowing. It tasted like dried grass, and made her pain ease away. She had decided he was the medicine cat when sleep crept up on her.

"So what's your name, kit?" The tom asked gently. "Shine-" a yawn interrupted her speech and the tom rested his brown tail on her shoulder gently. "Well Shine, it looks like not only is Riverclan starting to treat their kits badly, but also beginning to name then without "kit"." he growled, scaring Shinekit a little. She liked the sweet, gentle voice instead.

"N-no... I'm Sh-Shinek-kit!" She wailed through yawns. The tom licked his chest fur in embarrassment and looked down. "Sorry, I thought it was just Shine."

"Wh-What's your name anyway?" Shinekit said between a yawn.

"Im Hollowtree." He meowed softly before warm, sleepy darkness finally grasped Shinekit and she happily fell asleep.

**Authors note:**

**I might not have mentioned that Shinekit's camp life was like that. Sorry. Still excepting names! Go to the FORUMS to find it! I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS THATS ERIN HUNTERS JAZZ! Happy hunting! ❤️Shineleaf**


	5. Chapter 5- The attack

**Wow chapter five! This is a big feet, and I'm so happy to have reached it.**

Chapter five:

Shinekit blinked her eyes and woke up. Where was she? Why was everything made of ro- then she remembered. The terrible river accident, being found by cats of another clan, or at least she though a clan. The soft moss under her was starting to prickle her, and she wished for some nice shredded cat weed for bedding. Her small nest in the medicine cave had kept her warm, but a leaf fall chill sent shivers down her back. _Have I come to late in leaf fall? Will I have to wait for green leaf to go home?_ Shinekit shook her head to clear her mind. They had to bring her back! Riverclan was her home!

The snap of a leftover stem made Shinekit whip her head around to see a new cat walk in through the cave opening, a dark gray tom with light tabby blotches. "I am Billowpaw, Hollowtree's apprentice. Welcome to Thunderclan young Shinekit." He Meowed with a deep, fun voice and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He seemed fun enough, so Shinekit decided to trust him. "I'm scared, Billowpaw. I want to go home. To Momma and Duskkit!" She wailed, not being able to hold her emotions back anymore. She meant every word. The dark, rough cave walls seem to enclose her until she felt like running all the way back home.

"It's okay Shinekit. Every kit feels the same when their separated from their Clan. I think you can go tomorrow morning, for our leader predicts it will be warm enough to travel. _How long have I been gone? Has it gotten colder? _Shinekit though as Billowpaw padded past her to the same strong-smelling dip in the cave as Hollowtree had earlier. What was in their? Could she sneak in and take a peek? Daring to breath, Shinekit hauled herself out of her tiny nest. Lying on her stomach for a day had taken its toll, and Shinekit's mussels were tight and deemed unworthy to hold her weight. Giving way to a big yawn and stretch, Shinekit felt her small mussels easy a little and she tip-pawed over to the cleft. Sticking her head in, she smelled the strongest scent of herbs in her life, and it nearly blew her off her paws. Regaining confidence, she stalked into the looming darkness. The dip in the wall was much deeper than she expected, and it seem like forever until she bumped into a pile of leafs.

Giving a squeak of surprise, Shinekit fell on her butt. Scrambling to get up, she darted to the faintly outlined leafs. Sniffing deeply to enhance the scent of the leafs to find out they were faintly familiar. Where had she learned them from? Deep in thought, Shinekit didn't even hear the screeches outside. Didn't even smell Billowpaw dart out of the herbs he was sorting and halt in front of her. His deep, rumbling mew brought Shinekit back to reality. "Get into the herbs!" He hissed in barely a breath, and Shinekit just stood their, frozen with fear._ What's going on? Is Thunderclan being attacked? Will I see Riverclan again?_

There isn't time for this! She told herself and stuffed her paws in the herbs. Basically swimming in the juicy herbs and smells, she reached the dark, rough wall at the end of the cave. Pulling herbs toward her to hide even better, she made a very small hole to see though. Gasping with horror, she saw a cat enter the cave. Billowpaw held his ground agent the warrior! Not daring to even twitch a paw, Shinekit watches in terror as the scene unfolded.

"Where is she?" The cat yowled loudly in a light but menacing voice. This fierce warrior was not only a she-cat, but challenging a medicine cat! Eyes focusing, she saw the cat was blackish gray with tabby splotches. The cat advanced slowly, eyes never leaving Billowpaw. "I'm a medicine cat, you fool. Why would I keep hostage any cat?" He growled.

"Traitor! I can smell her, and I _will _hurt you to get her. Medicine cat or not, I know she's here!" The new cat snarled. But learning Billowpaw was a medicine cat changed her stance. She wasn't completely low to the floor, growling like a tiger, but more relaxed, even standing up straight. Billowpaw didn't move, but just stood his ground all the same, meowing "Move along. I do not know who you are looking for, and that you smell is a kit from my clan that fell down into the hollow." He lied smoothly as if it was as easy as the hunters crouch. The new cat seemed to take this into account until suddenly her eyes blazed like a lions. "You lying, fox-brained traitor! She's here and I know she is! Give her back NOW!" She screeched and jumped for Billowpaw.

"No!" Shinekit pleaded in barley a whisper, not wanting Billowpaw to get hurt. _Who is she looking for?_ She thought. She was getting farelt cold, and the screeching of exhausted, battle-hungry cats still surging outside the cave didn't help. The she-cat attempted to dislodge Billowpaws firm paws from the ground, but he jump up and onto her back, biting her back fur as hard as Shinekit could ever imagine. The she-cat howled in pain and rolled onto her back, crushing Billowpaw. She stayed like that until it seemed like Billowpaw would suffocate, and then she rolled off. "So smart now, _Medicine cat?_" she taunted, swiping out with a sheathed paw to hit Billowpaw back to the ground as he was scrambling up.

_This fight is so unfair!_ Shinekit thought miserably. Billowpaw was just a medicine cat apprentice, not a seasoned warrior! The she-cat sat down with her tail around her paws as Billowpaw stumbled up. "I don't want to fight! P-please just go away. I don't have whom you seek!" He mewed through clenched jaws. The she-cat unsheathed her long, shiny claws and swiped on paw at Billowpaw lazily. Billowpaw wasn't stupid and jumped back, but just in time. No battle training had made him not the fastest cat Shinekit had ever seen. Her claws barley missed his muzzle. Billowpaw suddenly charged with the might of a whole patrol and barreled the she-cat over. She yowled in surprise and scrambled up, just to be clawed in the ears by Billowpaw, leaving many nicks and blood-welling scratches. He used his paws to rolled her over onto her back and pinned her down.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screeched. She used to tail to wrap around Billowpaws and pulled with all her might. Billowpaw screeched but stayed where he was. "Tough little scrap, ain't you?" She spat at Billowpaw. With a surge of angry, Shinekit nearly screeched stop as the she-cat lounged at Billowpaws expose neck and latched on, with Billowpaw yowling in agony and blood welling around the she-cats jaws. The horrific sound of battling cats raged out from the cave opening, somehow got more intense as Shinekit watched Billowpaw take what might be his last breath.

**Authors note:**

**Dun Dun DUN! Will Billowpaw die? Who's attacking the Thunderclan camp? Idk. Jk! I know -,...,- Go the the forums to make a cat! Hope you enjoyed. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS THATS ERIN HUNTERS JAZZ. Happy hunting! ❤️Shineleaf**


	6. Chapter 6- Choices

Chapter six:

It seemed like time had slowed down.

The black-gray tabby's mouth was firmly clamped around Billowpaws neck. Blood was welling from her mouth, and Billowpaw was screaming. But in Shinekit's mind, everything was in slow motion. The chilly cave air around her was nothing compared to Shinekits frozen blood. Scarcely aware of her surroundings, Shinekit sank her tiny claws into the soft leafs she was hidden in and silently wailed.

Then Hollowtree padded in. Had the big war ended so fast? Shinekit had not been listening for the battle-hungry snarls. Hollowtree instantly yowled in anger and streaked one brown paw out to the dark gray she-cats neck. Billowpaw fell to the ground with the she-cat and now both of them had blood seeping through their neck-fur. Hollowtree gasped and looked at his paw, apparently stunned he had done that. Then he shot to the herbs Shinekit was in and began pulling from them.

After a few moments of that, he found her. Shinekit saw realization strike his eyes like a hawk. Suddenly he appeared to know everything that had happened. "H-he protected you." Hollowtree demanded, and Shinekit gave a wary nod. She wanted this to be a dream, a terrible dream. A dream that lasted to long and was to real, but she knew to wasn't. Nothing this realistic was in a kits dreams.

Hollowtree scooped a handful of awful smelling leafs from Shinekits left and padded back to Billowpaw. In the dimming light, Shinekit saw him chew the leafs one by one and spit them on Billowpaws neck. Spreading them around, Shinekit saw Billowpaws eyes relax and his pain eased away. But the she-cat he left alone, and even when she pleaded for help, that ended in a terrible gurgling sound, he just folded his ears back and hissed at her.

Apparently done with Billowpaws neck, Hollowtree took an orange flower beside Shinekits paws and shook a few seeds out, handing them to her. Lapping them up, Shinekit stumbled to her nest to see moss flung everywhere. Chilling realization hit Shinekit instead of Hollowtree this time and she lifted her head to scent for what she already knew- Her own clan had done this.

The groans of hurt warriors brought Shinekit back to her thoughts and she padded over to the hole in the wall that she had never gone through. Peering through, hot rage began to pulse from somewhere deep inside her. Warriors from dark gray to light brown all sat in a line with deep gashes and cuts on their flanks. Zipping back in, Shinekit jogged to the place that Hollowtree and Billowpaw were, taking in the scene with horror. Billowpaw was still on his side, but asleep. His pelt shakily heaved up and down. Cobwebs were wrapped around his neck. Hollowtree was biting the she-cats scruff and hauling her upward, and he just saw Shinekit before he almost stumbled into her with the dead warriors body. The she-cats eyes were sightless and the last glimpse of pain clouded her vision.

"What is it now, Shinekit? Are warriors lined up in front of the den, wanting treatment? Well tell them this and bring them her. Say that Billowpaw might die from this mangy fish-face." He didn't even looked fazed when he dropped the she-cats dead body onto Shinekit and she gasped at the weight and his rude remark about her Clanmate. Struggling under weight of the she-cats dead body, Shinekit hauled her out of the herb storage and into the cool den. Cold air chilled Shinekit even more she let go of the fallen warriors scruff and used her paws to push her out. Gasps from all around her made Shinekit nearly faint.

Then, the seeds she had eaten kicked in. Barley able to stand through the weight of her eyes, she meowed sleepily "Hollowtree says Billowpaw might die because of her" and Shinekit stumbled into the medicine den and fell it her side, asleep.

Shinekit woke up to murmurs of excitement and one yowl of young protest. Wait... She knew that voice! Scrambling out of her mossy nest, she bolted out of the den to a scene. It seem as if the whole of Thunderclan was surrounded around a kit, the kit was covered in mud and was mewling about wanting to see some cat. Padding through the crowd, someone growled lightly "Maybe _she_ knows what this Duskpaw wants!"

Duskpaw? Was that Duskkit? Shinekit didn't even think about the other cats as she bolted to Duskpaws side, purring. "Where have you been! I was so worried!" She wailed. Duskpaw seemed to get his bearings straight and he sat up tall. "I was looking for you. Riverclan invaded Thunderclans camp, thats what the battle was for. After the battle, I snuck out of camp to get here, in the rain. And Ragingstorm, she hasn't been back from the battle." he mewed and glanced around, as if daring any cat to step closer. So that was the she-cat. "Ragingstorm nearly killed Billowpaw" Shinekit whispered to Duskpaws as Questioning howls met the end of Duskpaws words and he pushed them all off with a cold, menacing stare. Shinekit heard pawsteps and a light gray spotted she-cat pushed her way through the crowd of cat that were already breaking away for her pass through.

"You mean to tell me you came all this way to check on a she-cat?" she growl in a challenging meow. "I'm sorry for my clans fierce battle to find Shinekit, and all I want is to bring her back safely." Duskpaw growled back with equal anger. But all the she-cat did was sit down and tilt her head to the side. "Shinekit does not belong to your Clan anymore. She is in Thunderclan now." She Meowed with a light, brisk tone. "I am Cresintstar, by the way."

"I'm in Thunderclan now?" Shinekit wondered out loud. _Oops. _"Well, do you want to live with raiding, medicine cat near-murdering fish-faces?" Cresintstar asked in a polite voice that didn't ever get close to what she meant. The warm but brisk air around Shinekit hardened and the cold stone beneath her paws warmed up. Was she joining? Or was she going with Duskpaw? Everything she had ever known and was feeling was now being turned around and Shinekit didn't know what to say. Why was she feeling this way? Wasn't the answer simple? _But if I stay, ill loose so much of what I know._ Shinekit opened her mouth to speak when Duskpaw interrupted her. "I will go with you on either choice, you know that right?" He Meowed calmly. Shinekit nodded as if it was obvious, though it wasn't. He would follow? That changes everything. Duskpaw was everything Shinekit really had needed in Riverclan, but Thunderclan showed a whole new to light.

IN STARCLAN:

"If she chooses to join Thunderclan, the prophecy will change!" an old brown tom Meowed.

"But it might be for the better" a light gray she-cat said happily and signaled for the tom to shut up.

BACK TO SHINEKIT:

"Will you join us?" Cresintstar Meowed wonderingly.

Shinekit stood up and padded up the the spotted she-cat and had to stretch her legs to get to eye level, and Meowed the decisive words.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Cliff hanger! Gotcha! What's her choice? Respond in the comments if you think you can change my mind :3. Remember to R&R! Make a cat at my forums! I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS THATS ERIN HUNGERS JAZZ! Happy hunting! ❤️Shineleaf**


	7. Chapter 7- The new prophecy

Riverclan

Leader: Hailstar- Light brown tom with light gray flecks

Deputy: Giantleap- Muscular black tom that lives up to his name

Medicine cat: Waterweb- Pure black tom

Warriors:

Fawnear- Light brown she-cat with pure white paws, ears and tail tip Apprentice Lakepaw

Waterripple- Blue-gray senior tom with unusual dark brown stripes

Barkstrip- Dark brown senior tabby tom

Singingbird- Pure light gray she-cat(Currently best hunter) Apprentice Clawpaw

Quailreed- Elderly gray tabby tom

Duckfoot- Young light ginger tabby tom with white paws and belly(Currently best tracker)

Ragingstorm- Fierce black-gray tabby she-cat(Currently best fighter)Apprentice Hereinpaw

Swanfeather- Young pure white she-cat

Apprentices:

Clawpaw- Nice pure gray she-cat

Lakepaw- Blue-gray tabby tom (Eldest apprentice)

Hereinpaw- Dark brown tabby tom

Elders:

Inklove- Sweet pure black she-cat with gray flecked muzzle

Queens:

Marshpool- Murky brown tabby she-cat(expecting)

Brokenrock- Pure Light gray she-cat with a scar the shape of lightening down her left flank

(Mother to Poolkit- light gray tom Minnowkit- dark gray she-cat Duskkit- Dull brown tabby tom)

PROLOG/CHAPTER ONE

An almost transparent cat padded through the shallows of a water-filled cave, leaving glitter behind him. The water began to drop until he was on land, shaking his pelt of shimmering stars and water. "I have come! Tell me Midnight, of what I need to know!" His old, raspy voice called into the cave, echoing back to him. He thought; _it's so cold in here, and so lonely. Why would anything live down here? _Heartbeats later, a huge shape loomed out of the darkness. "It me you seek, old warrior." Said the ever closing in monster, it soon came out, and was a badger! A huge, female badger. The cats swallowed and waited. "One shine, one dull. Together must be for threat to die." Midnight boomed in a low-pitched voice. The cat nodded and vanished, having not enough form to fade out.

Marshpool was about to leap on the baby mouse nibbling on an acorn... Just a little bit closer-_Snap! _A twig cracked under some cats paws and the mouse vanished. Marshpool hissed in fury and spun around to see the form of a starry cat! "Marshpool, you need to know something." She nodded warily and sat to listen to the elderly cat, taking note she was being talked to by a Starclan Warrior! He repeated the prophecy Midnight the badger had said, and vanished. Marshpool woke up to her warm, feather-lined nest of reed and darted out of the nursery, and straight to her leaders den.

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading! Reviewing helps a tun, and I really need names of cats from other clans. Think of names for cats living seasons upon seasons after The Last Hope. Name, appearance, personality and clan. WARRIORS BELONGS TO ERIN HUNTER ONLY AND I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE BOOKS! Happy hunting! ❤️Shineleaf**


	8. Chapter 8-Hunting to attacks

Chapter eight:

_Shineki-Shinepaw, was padding through deep undergrowth. It was ice cold. How does Thunderclan stand pushing through all of this? She thought before hearing an outbreak of yowls and wails, saying words of hatred and fear. "You left us!" Yowled a voice that sounded like Marshpools. "What will we do without you? Traitor!" Yowled another voice. Every word pelted Shinepaw like blows from claws. "You will never be loved!". Shinepaw ran blindly through the undergrowth until her pelt seemed to be made of trailing brambles and dead leafs. Wait-It was! Suddenly she sank down to the floor, and when she looked at her own pelt, it was made of the dead leafs and brambles. What would she do?! "Shinepaw!" whispered a voice in her ear, very familiar._

"Shinepaw!" The voice whispered louder. "Your not a dormouse, get up it's time for training." Shinepaw lifted her drowsy head to get a jump from Cottonstorm looking straight into her eyes. "S-sorry! I'm coming!" She Meowed back as Cottonstorm padded out of the yew bush. Shinepaw stretched and yawned loudly, her dream already whisking away into fragments of thoughts. Looking around, she saw that no cat was around and knew they had been up earlier than her-even Duskpaw. Walking out of the warm Apprentice den, Shinepaw shivered as rainwater splashed onto her. "Gotcha!" Amberpaw yowl triumphantly.

"I'll get your for that!" Shinepaw yowled through a shiver as the cold water seeped into her pelt, already fluffing up from her lack of fish. In fact, it had been a long time since she had eaten anything! Shaking her head, she charged at the orange apprentice, who yowled in surprise at such a sudden attack. Amberpaw rolled over in submission, but Shinepaw knew better. That was _kit_ trick! Shinepaw was crouching to leap when Cottonstorm padded up. "It's training time, not playing time." He waved his light gray tail for Shinepaw to follow. Looking reluctantly at the snickering Amberpaw, she followed Cottonstorm to the thorn tunnel. "How do we get through?" She wondered out loud. "Easy, push through" her mentor answered good heartedly.

Nodding, Shinepaw shook her pelt of more rainwater. Great Starclan she was cold! Rainwater and morning mist combined was almost to cold to bare. Climbing to the top of the hollow, Cottonstorm led her along a trail that was barley visible. _How do they know where to go?_ Shinepaw thought before she followed. Every fern and bramble was wet, and soon she was soaked again. Cottonstorm led her on and on until she almost asked where they were going, then they got there. He stopped in front of a big, grassy clearing with moss lining the edges. "Welcome to the training arena" He meowed. Shinepaw nodded and padded past him. Glancing back, she had just enough time to see Cottonstorm pounce on a mouse, killing it with one swift paw. "H-how did you know it was there?" She asked in aw. "I heard it" he meowed while he covered it up. "Now, show me your hunters crouch" he dropped into a perfect, practiced crouch. Cottonstorms paws were thrown in front of him and this hindquarters raised ever so slightly. Shinepaw tried to imitate him, dropping down. She smacked her tail to the ground to keep it from being seen, but Cottonstorm shook his head. She raised her tail slightly, so it wasnt touching the ground. Then, feeling her weight on her left side, she pushed it over. Folding her ears back, she heard Cottonstorms happy voice mew.

"That's perfect! Your a natural." At his praise, Shinepaw sat up and shook the grass strands from her pelt. Looking acrose the clearing, she saw a puddle. Racing towards it, she looked down to see herself staring up at her. Beautiful silver fur covered her body with brown splotches every so often. _So that's what I've been trying to get off of my pelt all this time_ She thought before being called over by Cottonstorm, who was merrowing in laughter. "Enough glammor, crouch and pull forward slowly"" getting into the hunters crouch again, Shinepaw saw him already putting one precise paw in front of the other. Trying to do the same was much harder than she thought, and she tumbled over in a flurry of paws and a tail. Sitting back up sheepishly, she crouch again while Cottonstorm contorted his mouth to a huge frown to stop from laughing. This time she focused on a wet blade of grass and pulled her paws forward slowly. Cottonstorm nodded in the background. The walk to the clearing had warmed Shinepaw up, but cold leaf-fall air was beginning to seep back.

Her mentor sat up and Meowed "That crouch was great, but the stalking and the crouch both can vary. A mouse can feel your paws vibrate through the ground. So what do you do?" He asked politely, and waited for her to answer. The answer was simple though, so Shinepaw said it; "walk lightly." Cottonstorm looked impressed, but nodded. "Put all your weight on your hutches, try it." Shinepaw got into the hunter crouch, but pulled her back up slightly to vary her weight backwards. "That's great! Now stalk." her mentor Meowed and watched her stalk slowly. Just as she was about to pounce, she heard a soft yowl in the distance. "What's that?" She asked in questioning, sitting up. But her mentor wasn't himself. His ear were pricked, tail slithering low like a snake, and his claws were unsheathed. "What's going _on?!_"she asked more urgently, flicking her tail that was already bushing up. "There's an attack, again. Stay here, hide! No cat will find you, and if they do, run to the hollow. No cat will sheath their claws and play kit!" Cottonstorm yowled before charging off into the bushes where they had come from.

Shinepaw was in full attack mode, fur bristling, tail poofed, and claws out. Her spine had arched unintenchinaly, but it only added to the effect. Her blood was pounding in her ears, making her feel strangly wild. No way was she going to let her new clan fight without her! Crouching down, she followed her mentors scent, beginning to make out caterwauls of challenges and yowls of pain mingled with defeat. _Is Duskpaw fighting? Will he get hurt?_ She shook her head. Nothing was more important than now. She could prove herself to the Clan and earn their trust! A voice in the back of her head screeched _But you could get hurt!_ but she ignored it.

Nearing the hollow, yowls and screeches were much louder. Was that pained wimper from Aquafur? Or another Clan cat? Tumbling down the side of the hollow, she skidded to see the thron tunnel barreled down, and Shinepaws blood turned cold. Everywhere were cats tumbling around, throwing blow after blow and falling down in submission. Cats she barley knew ran, and cats she _knew_ also ran. But most cats held their ground to fight longer. This attack was from her old Clan again, Riverclan. No, Thunderclan was her Clan. How in Starclan did they recover so fast though? Just then, a murky brown figure smashed into her side. Looking up, Shinepaw saw a sickeningly familier face. Her mothers.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Ahh! Suspence! What's gonna happen?! Idk :P naw I know. Whatcha think of Shinepaw meeting her mother in battle? Lifesaver or deadly consiquence? Find out in the next chapter! Remember to R&R! Please go to my forums and make a cat there-I won't exept cats made in the comments. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS THATS ERIN HUNTERS JAZZ! Happy hunting! ❤️Shineleaf**


End file.
